A strange birthday
by alexbojomore
Summary: Percy and piper help each other with their problems. All ownership goes to rick riordan.
1. Chapter 1

Percy jackson fanfiction lemon

It was Friday night in the jackson household and percy and annabeth were getting ready to go to sleep. Percy was really horny and could not please himself as he found out that using his hands were not working for him. Percy sat down on his bed next to Annabeth who was already dozing off into the land of dreams. Percy slowly whispered to Annabeth " hey babe are you still awake". Annabeth responded with a grunting noise show that she was asleep and did not want to be annoyed. Percy lied down next to her and started to stroke himself. Percy had a very impressive size as he measured up to 12 inches.

Tomorrow was their daughter's birthday and their daughter's name was jessie. All together percy and annabeth had three children and their names were jessie, peter and stephanie. All of them were under the age of 7 and jessie turning seven tomorrow. Tomorrow the gang was coming to celebrate her birthday. Percy lied down thinking about how to please himself and fell into a restless slumber. Annabeth had refused to have sex with him because she thought that it was inappropriate for them to have sex in the house when the children were around which was always.

"Percy wake up" said Annabeth in a firm tone in the morning. Percy slowly got out of bed and kissed annabeth on the cheek before going inside the toilet to start the day as it was their daughters special day.

The party was at full swing as all the guests came. Percy and Annabeth cut the cake with daughter as she slowly ate it and went to go play with her friends. The was a knock on the door. Percy and annabeth looked strangely at each other and went to the door to find out who it was, and it was piper and jason. 'Hey guys, I didn't think you guys were coming" said Annabeth. " We didn't want to miss out on your daughters birthday so we came by surprise" said Jason. "Well it is very nice to meet you guys" said percy as he pulled jason into a man hug. "And hello piper, oh and what do we have here" said percy as here peered into the 2 figure behind them. " this is Sarah and mike" said piper.

Jason, Piper, Annabeth and percy went into the living room and started talk to each other about how they were and how their jobs were. After a full six hours the party had finished and everyone had left except for piper and their family as they were planning on spending the week in their house as their house was very far away. Piper had left to breastfeed her baby whose name was john and, Annabeth and Jason had gone to talk about some music but percy really did not care about this. Percy was lying down on the couch waiting for Annabeth so he could please himself without being interrupted by the guests.

"Percy could you come in and give me a hand" said piper across the hallway. "Sure thing piper" said percy as he ran to the room to give her a helping hand. When percy entered the room he was frozen and gobsmacked. Piper sat their with her blouse taken off and her breast hanging out of it. The baby was suckling at the breast with hunger. Percy was slowly becoming hard. " percy could you please give me that glass by the window please" said piper. Percy slowly walked up to the window and gave it to her and slowly sat down on the chair which was directly opposite to piper. "Sometimes he just takes the energy away from you" said piper. "Wow it must be so hard" said percy trying to imagine the pain of being a mother. "It's alright sometimes but it gets me going if you know what i mean" said piper with a smirk. She slowly detached mike from her breast and put him inside the crib.

As she stood up percy saw a wet mark on the bed. Percy was hard and it was becoming very hard to hide it from her as he slipped a pillow to cover his boner. "percy , hold the glass like this" said piper as she took his hand and put it right underneath her breast. She started to squeeze the milk from her breasts into the cup and moaned while doing so. "Ohhh" said piper as she closed her eyes. Percy was freaking out as he felt the warmth of the milk through the cup. "Percy do you think that i am Beautiful" said Piper.

Yes said Percy I think that you are very beautiful. Jason thinks that it is inappropriate to have sex with me because I am a mother now said piper. I am just so horny right now and I have no way of teasing myself because my husband won't do it for me Would you help me Percy. Percy put the cup and placed it on the table and sat down again looking at viper. Piper took the glass and drank from it and gave it to percy to drink. Percy slowly drink the milk has it slip down his throat as he felt warm substance making him feel whole again. Percy do you mind helping me Sandpiper.

Piper slowly stood up and started to take off her blouse showing her fully round breasts which held so much milk and showed her glistening pussy which made percy jump with excitement. Piper we have to stop this said percy but once he saw her pussy he was finished. Her pussy was glistening with the juice of her wetness. Percy could smell the musky aroma that it had. She slowly unzipped his jeans and poppe his massive dick out. She took it into her hand and said jason doesn't have a dick like this but i like bid dick ramming into my tight wet pussy. "Yes i do" said percy as he closed his eyes and fell back on the bed. "Are you sure that they won't hear us" said percy.

Piper answered by licking the tip of his penis and smiled back at him. Piper put half of her blouse on just to cover her pussy and ass if jason and annabeth came in. Piper slowly came up to his mouth and lowered the lip onto his lips and started to make out with her. Percy and piper started to give each other wet kisses as their tongues were fighting for dominance. Percy had was slowly rubbing her pussy through her blouse and started to put a finger inside her asshole. She squealed as she slowly hit him across the chest.

They both started laughing. "Oh percy you really do know how to lighten up someone's day" she said as she lowered herself onto percy penis and helped him out of his jeans. There was something strange with percy's balls as they had a shade of purple to them."percy how long has it been since you have had cummed properly said piper as she was a doctor. It's been about a whole month because annabeth is busy all the time. I will help you said piper and she lowered her mouth onto his penis and started to flick the tip with her tongue.

As a daughter of Aphrodite piper had many sexual benefits which jason did not appreciate. She started to deepthroat percy and she only went in about 9 inches. Soon percy came with his hands and pushed her hands against her her head and pushed the whole 12 inches into her mouth. Percy was moaning " yes piper more,more". Piper started to bob up and down on his cock. Percy entire cock was lathered in pipers sloppy saliva. Piper slowly sucked up her saliva from percy dick and went to kiss percy and spat it into his mouth. Piper once again started to suck and jerk him off. " piper i'm gonna cum" said percy as he started to push his cock into her mouth. Piper took the glass filled with breastmilk and emptied half off it into another glass ad took the glass and made percy cum into it.

Yes piper said percy as he felt the pain from his ball disappear from his body. Piper put his cum inside the glass cup and mixed them together and drank from it. "Your cum tasted so nice said piper as she started to lick her lips in a seductive way. She went to leave the room but percy stopped her. "Stop piper " said percy in a brave tone. He took her face and kissed her with passion and started rubbing her tits. Percy lowered himself down to her breasts and started to suck on them making piper moan and to hold his head firmly against his breast.

She had a trickle of juice leaving her leg. "Tonight i am going to rock your world" said percy. He stuck a finger inside her pussy and licked it before kissing her goodbye as annabeth called him to come and help with dinner. They gave each other one last kiss before percy left the room leaving piper with her baby and still being horny.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for the whole house to go to sleep. Annabeth and Percy went to sleep in their bedroom while jason and piper slept in the guest bedroom while the the children all slept together in percy's room.

It was night time in the jackson household and Piper was awoken by the cries of a 9 month year old baby. Piper slowly dragged herself out of bed and went to see why her baby was crying. Piper finally reached the baby's room and soon found out that the baby was hungry. She took off her dress until it reached her hip and took of her bra and threw it onto the bed. She slowly took the baby's head and put his mouth against her breast. She slowly closed her eyes and imagined percy fucking her from the behind. Piper was wet.

A figure was coming down the hallway slowly to the baby's room. It was percy as he tried to silently to cross the room without getting caught. Percy took his shirt and his pants off leaving his hard penis at mast point. Percy slowly grabbed onto Piper hips. "Who's thats" said piper. "Don't worry it is just me" said percy as he rubbed her hips with his hand. Piper slowly put down the bbt into the crib and turned around to see percy towering over her with his penis poking her where her pubes should have been.

"Hey percy, i didn't see you there" said piper. Percy slowly took her head with his hand and lowered his mouth onto hers and kissed her with the ferocity of a lion as they fighted for dominance with their tongues. Piper started moaning into percy's mouth ans started to lick the insides of his mouth. Percy took of her kimono and started to fondle with her breasts.

"Oh percy" moaned piper as she closed her eyes from the pleasure that percy was bringing her. She slowly lifted herself onto percy and then put her legs around him. I put my cock between my stomach and hers as she was devouring my mouth. I slowly detached from her mouth and went to her neck. "More percy, more" said piper in a desperate voice. I took her to the bed and laid her down. Her breasts were pouring milk. I started kissing her stomach and slowly made my way up to her breasts. Her nipples were erect with milk pouring out of them.

I slowly took one of her breasts in my mouth and then started to suck on it. Piper was moaning in the distance begging for more. I started drinking her heavenly juice. It was just like ambrosia. It tasted better than annabeths. I took her other breast with my hand and started pinching it making her moan. I started to kiss the underside of her breasts and started sucking on it until there was an evident sign of a hickey.

"Percy i can't wait anymore" said piper. Percy just shrugged and started kissing his way down to her pussy. I kissed her where her pubes should have been and then lowered myself onto her pussy. I gave her one straight lick and blew on it. Piper bounced her hips up and giggled a little bit. Percy started to lick her pussy but did not go inside. "Stop teasing me percy" said piper, "fuck more baby more" she moaned. I responded to her moans by slipping my tongue inside her licking up all her juices.

Her pussy was so wet for me it was literally like a river flowing down her pussy. I licked it up and drank it. It tasted so good. I added a finger and god damn it was so tight. She looked like she was going to cum. " percy fuck im going to cum" said piper without giving me a warning as she squirted into my face. She did not squirt a little but squirted a shit ton. I opened my mouth happily and took my reward.

She looked at me and said " my turn percy" as she took my mouth tasting herself in the process and started jacking my dick off. She lowered her mouth onto my penis and kissed the top of my penis. "Piper don't be such a fucking tease i said. She started to wrap her whole mouth around my cock and started swirling her tongue as she sucked on it. Fuck pipes i said as i grabbed onto her head and slowly started pushing it down.

It was an advantage for piper as she was a daughter of aphrodite because she could perform any sexual action to it's maximum capacity. Piper took his dick and pulled herself into his dick. His dick was 4 inches bigger than jason and it was wider. She went down until she was at his balls and her nose was touching his pubes. She nuzzled his dick until she couldn't breathe and then she pulled away leaving behind a pool of spit. She looked at me. She looked like an angel with her hair all frizzy. I took her by the waist and sat her on my face. I started licking her out. Spit was drooling down her face and running all over piper tits giving them a glow.

I picked her up and put her on the bed and slowly entered her. She was so tight. I started fucking her in a rhythm. "Oh percy yes yes yes" piper moaned over and over. I started rubbing and sucking her tits while i was fucking her. She was starting to moan so loud that i took her by the mouth with my mouth and started making out with her. "Percy im gonna cum" said piper before she squirted on my dick. All of a sudden there was footsteps in the corridor. They froze. Jason passed them with his eyes half open and went to the kitchen. He came back and said " Piper babe come to bed you're gonna need some sleep" said jason very sleepily. He just walked off.

Percy looked at piper and started laughing before he kissed her. Percy started fucking her more until the sheets under them were soaked. Piper im gonna cum, where should i cum i asked her being unable to control my self. Piper answered with "inside me" and before i could answer her i cummed into her sweet pussy as he walls were milking me for more cum. I looked down on her and kissed her passionately without taking my dick out of her. She instructed me to grab the glass on the windowsill.

She placed the cup below her pussy before telling me to take my dick out. I was sad because i did not want to remove my dick from her pussy. All her juice and my cum poured into the cup. Piper drank this very slowly and savoured every gulp. While piper did this percy sucked on her breasts trying to get more milk. After that both of them lied down for a good 30 minutes making out with each other while rubbing each other private parts and went to sleep with our respected partners.


End file.
